Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 1 Spike_tells_Twilight_to_try_talking_to_Pinkie_S1E01.png Pinkie_Pie_astonished_to_see_new_pony_(Twilight)_in_town_S1E01.png Pinkie_Pie_surprise!_S01E01.png Pinkie_Pie_Hi!_S01E01.png Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Pinkie_Pie_singing_Everfree_Forest_2_S1E02.png Twilight_laugh_face_S1E2.png Pinkie_Pie_counting_the_Elements_S1E02.png Pinkie_Pie_floating_S01E02.png Main_ponies_activated_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S01E02.png Main_6_ponies_rainbow_beam_S1E2.png Celestia_assigning_new_mission_for_Twilight_S1E02.png Twilight_friends_S1E02.png|Twilight with her best friends The Ticket Master Five_friends_and_only_two_tickets_S01E03.png Mane 6 group hug S1E03.png Rainbow_Dash,_Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_taking_their_tickets_S01E03.png Applebuck Season Pinkie_Pie_sick_S01E04.png Main_six_drinking_apple_juice_S1E4.png 5_main_ponies_and_Spike_S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Gilda_'Get_lost'_S1E05.png Gilda_Pinkie_Pie_marshmallow_roast_S1E05.png Gilda_pointing_at_Pinkie_S1E5.png Rainbow_Dash_confronts_Gilda_S1E05.png Boast Busters Pinkie_Pie_in_crowd_S01E06.png Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Over a Barrel Ponies_chatting_S01E21.png Spike_speaks_to_Rainbow_and_Pinkie_S01E21.png Ponies_look_at_Spike_S01E21.png Ponies_worried_S01E21.png Pinkie_Pie_scares_Rainbow_Dash_S1E21.png Oh my gosh, so am I!.png Pinkie_Pie_we_may_be_divided_S01E21.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_2_S1E21.png Pinkie_Pie_popping_out_of_the_piano_S1E21.png Pinkie_Pie_dancing_3_S1E21.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie_Pie_riding_to_Sugarcube_Corner_with_the_CMC_S1E23.png Filly_Pinkie_Pie_sad_S1E23.png First_Pinkie_Pie_smile_S1E23.png Pinkie_Pie_dancing_with_family_S1E23.png Party of One Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Pinkie Derp.png Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Sweet and Elite Rarity's Friends Meet her in Canterlot.png Surprised_Rarity_and_main_5_ponies_S02E09.png Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie Happy birthday! S2E10.png Pinkie Pie your birthday S2E10.png Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie closes door S2E13.png Pinkie Pie are You Ready.png Pinkie Pie bouncing S2E13.png Pound Cake no words S2E13.png Piggy Pie S02E12.png Pinkie_Pie_balanced_on_tail_S2E13.png Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake Look at Sleeping Twins.png Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png|Pinkie Pie behind her friends. Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Getting Ready.png Pinkie Pie Serious.png Pinkie Pie Getting Ready 1.png Pinkie and Cheerilee.png Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png It's About Time Guard S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Celestia Enticed by Cake.png Celestia looking at the combined dessert S2E24.png Twilight Giving Princess Celestia a Slice of Cake.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pinkie_Pie_fires_Twilight_2_S2E26.png Pinkie_Pie_attack_S02E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing with Princess Cadance S02E26.png Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png Season 3 Too Many Pinkie Pies Twilight struggling under Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie_Pie_'Because_hugs_are_funerific'_S3E3.png Pinkie_Pie_hugging_herself_S3E3.png Pinkie Pie unraveling her hooves S3E3.png Pinkie_Pie_'You_are_such_a_good_friend'_S3E3.png Applejack_greets_Pinkie_S3E3.png Pinkie_Pie_head_turn_45_degrees_clockwise_S3E3.png Pinkie_Pie_lands_soft_into_the_water_S3E3.png Wonderbolts Academy Don't forget the package S3E07.png How could I ever forget you S3E07.png Twilight perfect news S3E7.png Happy_ending_S3E07.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Pinkie Pie --make that bunny cute again!-- S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Magical Mystery Cure Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Final Chorus S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_next_to_Twilight_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_circling_around_Twilight_EG.png Pinkie_Pie_guessing_the_truth_EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Power Ponies Hanging a painting.png Pinkie_Pie_as_Fili-Second_S4E06.png Pinkie Apple Pie Applejack blushing S4E09.png Framed photo of the Apples and Pinkie S4E09.png Rainbow Falls Group photo S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie with Pacifier in her Mouth.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Pinkie Pie facing Cheese Sandwich.png Cheese with Hoof on Pinkie's Chin.png Cheese Sandwich Telling the Truth.png Trade Ya! I made a serious mistake! - S4E22.png Equestria Games Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Discord-poor thing.png Surely you saw this comin'.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Pinkie's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Pinkie's Rainbow Power form The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Ponies, Discord and princesses walking in the castle.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord famished S5E7.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Griffon_moves_Pinkie_to_another_spot_S5E8.png Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Rainbow_group_hug_S5E8.png Gilda_apologizes_to_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_S5E8.png Gilda,_Pinkie,_and_Dash_Hugging_S05E8.png Party Pooped Pinkie with Cadance S5E11.png Rutherford_hugging_Pinkie_S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Twilight's friends stare at her with mouths agape S5E13.png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Hearthbreakers Applejack and Pinkie laughing together S5E20.png What About Discord? Twilight, Spike and Pinkie.png Are you sure it was this table.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord with his friends (S5E22).png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Mane Attraction Pinkie shocked (S5E24).png|"My frizz has been freaked!" Pinkie Pie in shock S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Pinkamena, Rainbow, and Maud in Sombra-ruled timeline S5E25.png The changeling resistance S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png The Mane Five S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Pinkie_looking_at_Starlight_chewing_cupcake_S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance bow to Twilight S6E1.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png Flurry_Heart_latched_onto_Pinkie's_eyeball_S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Pinkie_Pie_catches_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png Pinkie_Pie_has_gotten_Flurry_Heart_S6E2.png The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie_Pie_jumps_while_spelling_Maud's_name_M_S6E3.png No Second Prances Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png The Saddle Row Review Rarity at the Party Palace upstairs S6E9.png Dungeons & Discords We should just close the door.png Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Discord, Spike, Big Mac, RD, and Pinkie jump into action S6E17.png Buckball Season AJ, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie on the farm S6E18.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_continue_to_have_fun_S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy in worried shock S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png Every Little Thing She Does Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_entranced_in_the_kitchen_S6E21.png Pinkie_Pie_slowly_mixing_cake_batter_S6E21.png Starlight blushes as Pinkie Pie smiles S6E21.png To Where and Bach Again - Part 2 Overhead view of Chrysalis looking at cocoons S6E26.png|Pinkie Pie captured. Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png All Bottled Up Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Rock Solid Friendship for my rocktorate dissertation.png Discordant Harmony Discord and Pinkie Pie (S7E12).png Fame and Misfortune Pinkie Pie recognizes the friendship journal S7E14.png Mane Six in a group hug S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Pinkie Pie We were Just Celebrating.png Pinkie Pie Takes out an Accordion.png Shadow Play - Part 1 Applejack unamused; Pinkie Pie grinning blissfully S7E25.png Mane Six, Starlight, and Sunburst look inside the big book S7E25.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Pinkie Pie hugging Applejack's flank S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Litte Pony The Movie MLP Movie.png Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Spike scowling jealously at Capper MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Captain Celaeno singing 'this dull routine ' MLPTM 1.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Spike turned into a pufferfish MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike Fearfully Gathered Together.png Twilight Smiling as her Friends look Shocked.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Tempest whispers her real name in Pinkie's ear.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Pinkie_in_a_kickline_with_the_Queen_of_the_Hippos_MLPTM.jpg Queen Novo dancing MLPTM 1.png|Pinkie Pie watching Queen Nova dance Rainbow Dash and Applejack Dancing.jpg|Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash and Applejack dance Fizzlepop Berrytwist dancing.png|Pinkie Pie watching Tempest Shadow dance Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png Season 8 School Daze - Part 2 better than before.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Chancellor_Neighsay_exerting_his_authority_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png The Maud Couple Pinkie_Pie_and_Mudbriar_shaking_hooves_S8E3.png Horse Play Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Molt Down Pinkie_Pie_leading_a_school_tour_group_S8E11.png The Mean 6 Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png A Matter of Principals Main ponies with glowing cutie marks S8E15.png Twilight joins her friends in the throne room S8E15.png Mane Six called to the far edge of Equestria S8E15.png Mane Six look at their floating cutie marks S8E15.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Twilight, Rockhoof, and students outside castle S8E21.png School Raze - Part 2 Mane Seven getting their magic back S8E26.png Mane Seven glaring at Cozy Glow S8E26.png Young Six sticking up for Twilight S8E26.png|Pinkie Pie in the background My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Applejack_'traditional_holiday_meltdown_'_MLPBGE.png Twilight 'I was stressed about shopping ' MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/Animated shorts Ail-Icorn Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Season 9 The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Discord appears as a news reporter S9E1.png Twilight's friends surround her with love S9E1.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Why you all looking me.png|"What are you looking at me for?" Sparkle's Seven Fluttershy_excitedly_claps_her_hooves_S9E4.png Sparkle's_Seven's_plan_falling_apart_S9E4.png Everyone_stares_at_Spike_with_shock_S9E4.png Mane_Six_and_Shining_Armor_hugging_Spike_S9E4.png A Trivial Pursuit Sticks and Stones is the next category.png The Last Problem Mlp fim oldies mane 6.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'5weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'3weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Pinkie_Pie_'1week'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Sparkle's_7_promo_poster.jpg Comics Comic issue 18 Sombra and Celestia.png 1398835900395.jpg Others Pinkie Pie.png Craze Pinkie.png|Pinkie's smile Pinkie Pie (Human).jpg|Pinkie Pie as human in Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie as breezie.png|Pinkie Pie as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Mlp Surprise (and Spike).png pinky.png pinky_pi.png pinky_sp.png|Pinkie Pie as a Seapony Pinkie Pie Rainbow Power.png|Pinkie Pie in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power pinkie pie commission by xebck-d8b7oca.png|Rainbow Power Pinkie Pie. Pinkie_Pie_-_Chancellor_Puddinghead_S2E11.png|as chancellor puddinghead pinkie_pie_filly_by_legoinflatables-daercga.png|filly pinkie pie Pinkie Pie looking at the mirror.png|Pinkie Pie putting on the Necklace of Laughter A475c09a236ba77277b0dfe1c2258ba8.jpg Videos Twilight's 'Welcome to Ponyville' Party! (Friendship Is Magic) MLP FiM HD Smile Song (A Friend in Deed) MLP FiM HD The True Meaning of Laughter (Pinkie Pride) MLP FiM HD Pinkie and Cheese Work Together (Pinkie Pride) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries